Conventional communication clients configured to communicate over a network are associated with a static registered location. For example, a business communication client may be associated with a registered location that is mapped to an address of the business. In this case, if an emergency call is initiated using the communication client, the emergency call will be routed to an emergency dispatcher or service, such as a public-safety answering point, along with location information corresponding to the registered location of the communication client. This causes emergency services to be dispatched to the registered location of the communication client.
However, in the event that the communication client is installed on a mobile client device, then the user may utilize the communication client at various locations other than the registered location of the communication client. For example, the user may utilize the communication client while working at home, at a coffee shop, and so forth. In this scenario, if an emergency call is initiated using the communication client from a location outside of the registered location of the communication client, the emergency services will be dispatched to the registered location even though the user is not currently at the registered location. The incorrect routing of emergency services increases the likelihood that the user will be unable to obtain the needed emergency services, while also wasting the time and resources of the emergency services which are dispatched to the wrong location.